Undertale
by DuskShores
Summary: Generic name, I know. Just putting my story over here too. Original Summary: After a child has committed numerous genocide runs, a moment of freedom allows them to save everyone from their wrath. Original Story Link: /story/7236711/Undertale/1
1. The Fallen

Memories.

 _Where are the knifes...?_

 _Y...you... really hate me that much?_

 _If you keep going the way you are now..._

 _Now I see who I was protecting..._

 _You're gonna have a bad time._

 _Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Let's destroy everything in this wretched world..._

 _Not you... But them!_

The child awoke with a start. They were lying in a bed of flowers. They couldn't remember where they had come from. All they remembered was the mountain, and... something about a knife? They couldn't remember. All they knew is that they were scared, and they wanted to leave the place they were in, and go home. They stood up, and walked down a narrow, cavernous hallway. It opened up into a room, with an illuminated patch of grass. As the child approached it, a flower bloomed suddenly. It was as big as the child, and unnerved him.  
"Howdy!" It said, with a face coming out of nowhere. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the- Oh. It's YOU." The child looked at him quizzically. "What, you didn't get enough last time? Felt like doing it all over?" The child continued to stand there, unsure of what to do. "...Oh?" Suddenly, something in Flowey's mind clicked. "You don't remember anything, do you?" Suddenly, his mouth turned into a large grin. "He he heh... Well then. I'm not gonna stop you. Enjoy, psychopath." He disappeared into the ground, leaving no trace of his existance. The child stood there, unsure of what happened. Before they could make another move, a figure approached from ahead. Toriel looked at the child, a look of sadness and pity in her eyes.  
"Oh... child, are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked. The child was silent. Something about this goat woman was familiar, yet it was impossible for the child to know from where. They had never seen such a thing in their life. And yet...  
"Come with me. I'll take you back to my house."

After a short walk, where Toriel showed the child how to operate the traps in the ruins, and how to avoid combat, the pair arrived at Toriel's home.  
"I can't explain why, my child, but I changed my mind earlier. I was originally going to leave you by yourself to prepare a surprise for you. Something changed my mind. Like somewhere in my mind, something was telling me that leaving you by yourself would be a bad idea. I cannot fathom why." Toriel explained to the child. The child had been having similar thoughts, about what would have happened. It was as if they were trying to block the memory of something. The child put it behind them. It was probably just their nerves. "Anyway, here we are. Come inside, I'll show you around." Toriel walked into the house. The child followed. It was a small house, but it was surprisingly cosy for its location. "Come with me. I'll show you your room." She walked east, and the child continued to follow. They came to a stop in front of a door. "You can stay in here." said Toriel, as she ran her fingers though the child's hair. "Well, I should probably get going. Go inside and look around!" She said, and hurried off. The child proceeded into the room. It was made for a child, but the child had not seen any other children. The child walked over to the bed, and lied down in it. It was comfy. The child had not realised how tired they had been. Maybe just a few minutes.

 _Sounds strange, but before all this, I thought we could be friends. I always thought the anomaly was doing this because they were unhappy, and that when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this. And maybe all they needed was, I don't know. Some good friends, some nice food, some bad laughs. But that's ridiculous, right? Yeah, you're the type of person who won't ever be happy. You'll keep consuming timelines over and over until, well... Hey. Take it from me, kid. Someday you gotta learn when to QUIT. And that day's TODAY._

The child awoke with a start. They were soaked in sweat. The room was dark, the light having been turned off earlier. But the child REMEMBERED. Every evil thing they had done. Everyone they had murdered. How it had all started with the words from Flowey. Kill or be killed. Seeing Chara, and managing to get away somehow. The first. Toriel. TORIEL. The child suddenly realised that they had been in the house of Toriel for quite some time, and could have easily...  
The child ran out into the hallway, and darted into the living room. Thankfully, Toriel was still there, unharmed.  
"Are you alright, child? Did you have a nightmare? Come here, and I'll comfort you." said Toriel. The child's eyes widened. If they went near Toriel, they would kill her. They ran back, into the hallway. Luckily, the child knew where to leave, from... past experiences. They ran downstairs, through the tunnel and through the door out of the ruins. "Child! Come back! It is dangerous out there!" The child did not stop. They ran through the snow, over the bridge. "Someone, please, stop that child!" The child looked behind them. Toriel was hurriedly trying to catch up. Suddenly, they ran into something hard. The child fell back, dazed. They looked at what had stopped them. Standing there, in front of the child, was a skeleton, in a weird costume. They tried to get up, but couldn't. They remembered this skeleton too. They also remembered gaining their trust, and then killing them in a single blow. The child heard Toriel's footsteps get closer, and started to drift out of consciousness. The last thing they heard was the excited voice of someone, who was familiar, yet they didn't know. "Sans! Look! I finally caught a human!"

When the child started to stir for the first time, they overheard an argument.  
"But we need to take him to King Asgore! He told us to bring him a human's soul so-"  
"Listen to me, skeleton. Though it pains me to say it, I am still your damn queen. So you will ignore your orders, and take this sick child to the royal scientist, no matter what your superior may say!"  
"My name's Papyrus, you know. And my superior's Undyne."  
"Fine then, Papyrus. You and your brother will accompany me to the royal scientist's lab. If we meet Undyne along the way, make it seem as if we are taking the child to Asgore eventually. I don't trust the royal guard." The child then fell back into unconsciousness.

When they next stirred, two new voices had shown up.  
"I still don't understand how taking this child to be medically treated is necessary."

"That's because the child isn't going to Asgore. Toriel wants to keep the child herself."  
"What?! How did you-"  
"I was watching you. Don't worry. I'm fully on board, otherwise you would have had a lot more resistance."  
"I still don't see why we aren't taking him to Asgore. Surely you could find another human child on the surface?"  
"NO. I refuse to let Asgore's ridiculous plan happen. Even if I have to combat him myself."  
"Well, I'm definitely with you. This kid seems like a nice person." That voice! The child tried to get away from where it came from.  
"They're moving! Quick, help me hold them still!" The child felt cold metal pervade their skin, and then drifted off again.


	2. The Scientist

The child woke up, finally, staring at an unfamiliar metal ceiling. They tried to move, but couldn't. They looked at their arms. They were bound to the table by metal. They looked back up, and sighed.  
"So you're finally awake. Good. Now we can begin." A voice said. The child's head turned to the side again, and they saw an person they didn't recognise. The person started walking forward, and the child saw it was a large lizard monster... wearing a lab coat. "Everyone else is gone now. It's about time we get into your head." The child panicked. The monster was going to open his head up! "Oh my god, you're still bound up, aren't you? Sorry!" The monster rushed forward, and pressed a button, quickly unbinding the child. "Wow, how did I forget about that? I'm so dumb!" Alphys said. The child sat up, rubbing their wrists. "I'm Alphys, the royal scientist. Toriel brought me to you after your... episode. What was it that made you so worked up, anyway?" Alphys asked. The child was silent. "Oh right, Toriel mentioned how you were quiet. Don't worry. If you don't want to speak, I've got some paper you can draw on. It used to belong to the king's son, before he... Anyway, the king made me move it somewhere, and I always thought if I kept it, he might want it back later. Oh my god, I'm rambling. Give me a sec." Alphys left the room, and the child observed it. It was sciency. Not much else. It seemed as if the table was hastily placed. Alphys returned into the room, holding paper and crayons. "Here we are! I'd forgotten where it was for a sec." Alphys held out the paper to the child, who took it. The crayons were given to them too. The child paused, then wrote a single word down on paper. 'thanks'. Alphys looked at it. "Well, you're welcome. Anyway, what had you so spooked? It can't have been Toriel. She was so nice." The child turned the paper, and drew the words ' i'm bad'. Alphys took the paper. "You're bad? Did you do something and ran before she could find out?" She asked. The child thought, then nodded. "What did you do? Can't have been that bad, surely." The child took another sheet of paper, and took time writing the next answer. They handed it over. It was a crude drawing of the child, holding something, next to a cartoonish monster with 'X'es for eyes. "Did you... kill a monster?" Alphys asked, taken by surprise. The child nodded, tears in their eyes. "How? Toriel was with you the entire time!" The child took the paper back, and wrote a word down on the paper. It was given back to Alphys. There was an arrow pointing to the dead monster, above which was a single word.  
'Toriel.'

"I'm telling you, that's what they wrote down." Alphys was having a phone conversation with someone else. The child was sat on a sofa, with a bowl of noodles, watching some weird cartoon about a cat-girl running around, kissing people. They didn't understand much. A lot of it seemed to be in a different language, with subtitles translating. When asked about this, Alphys responded with "Dubs are for nubs" which the child assumed meant "too bad". It was still funny to watch though.  
"But how can they have killed Toriel? She's right here!" A loud voice said from the other end of the phone.  
"I have no idea, Undyne. All I know is, I'm going to work on a device that I had only hypothesised before. It should be able to delve into a monster- or in this case, human-'s thoughts, and show us what they've seen. I've got them watching Mew Mew... Yeah, subbed... What? EVERYONE loves subbed anime!... Fine, I'll change it later. Anyway, I'm going to keep them here for now. It's probably safer, in case they did manage to kill someone. There'll be a manhunt... and that's not including the one going on already for humans... Yeah, see you soon. Keep safe." Alphys hung up, and walked over to the child. "So..." She began, not knowing what to say. "Do you like anime?" The child looked over at her, and nodded. "Oh hey, m-me too!" She replied, a bit too enthusiastically. Another awkward moment passed. "Listen..." Alphys began. The child looked up at her. "I have this idea, for a thing I've been doing. Well, not a thing, more like a mix of something I've already made pl-plus... err, more technology. It's gonna be able to see into your mind. We're interested to see what happened. I mean, you've told us as much as you can.. or want to. But, I have to ask, since it could be dangerou- a bit risk- complicated..." Alphys continued correcting herself, trying to worry the child as least as she could. "You don't have to do this, if you want. I c-could say it didn't work. I'm about 90% sure that I can make it, but... a screw could come loose, if you get what I'm sayi- what I'm trying to say. Are you sure you want to do this?" She finished, flustered. The child looked at her, a strange look in their eyes. A look of fear, confusion, and something else... determination. The child nodded vigorously. Alphys smiled. "Great! I'll get this thing set up, and we'll see just what's scaring you."

The next few days were... strange. Far from anything the child remembered, they had spent a long time inside the lab of Alphys. Most of it was watching anime and eating noodles, but it was interspersed with random visits from the other monsters. Toriel visited often, usually with healthy foods, and books for the child to read. Sans and Papyrus followed, Sans making the books disappear, and Papyrus trying to help by cooking the food. If Undyne didn't assist, there would only be a small kitchen fire. Mettaton also visited once. Unfortunately, Undyne was also there, and the meeting shortly devolved into a flaming-food fight. Luckily, a lot of things in the lab seemed to be flame-proof, as nothing caught alight. Eventually, Sans and Papyrus left to go back to Snowdin, and Mettaton went back to his show, leaving Alphys, Undyne, and a tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"So.. the machine's about 80% done now.. just gotta set up the parts so nothing skewers their brain."  
"ALPHYS! THEY CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW!"  
"OH! Right. Well, I was saying that I was making sure that they weren't gonna get punctured-"  
"ALPHYS!"

Needless to say, it was humorous, and slightly unnerving. The child wasn't worried, though. They knew that Alphys would make the machine work. How they knew this, they weren't sure. They had never met Alphys before. And yet... they seemed to know more about Alphys than the others. She had a crush on Undyne (which was mutual). She had a lab below with experiments. She hated an anime sequel. Random facts, some of importance, some of uselessness. All of this added up to create a sense of safety. Not that the child needed to be safe. No, they wanted to make sure that everyone else was safe from them. That's why the child 'politely' declined to help cooking. Well, that, and they didn't really want third degree burns. But still, the feeling of being dangerous still lingered. They were unsure why they hadn't done what had normally happened, but they didn't want to take the risk of hurting someone.

No, they were going to be a pacifist, for as long as possible.


	3. The Machine

It was on the 4th day that Alphys finished the machine. It was a strange looking contraption, hooked onto a tv screen. When the child saw this, they shivered. It reminded them of... something. A memory in the back of their mind was trying to surface, but the child wasn't able to think of anything that related to it. Nonetheless, lying motionless underneath it had an air of danger, and the child was looking forward to being able to move again. Everyone else had gathered around to watch the screen, since the mystery had made them all curious.  
"Well, here we go. You're gonna go unconscious for a while, and we'll see what you see in your head. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Alphys said to the child. The child nodded, a stoic expression on their face.  
"Alphys assures me that this is safe, my child, but..." Toriel began.  
"HEY! Are you saying that this isn't gonna work!?" Undyne cut in.  
"Well, no, but..." Toriel started.  
"Then leave it! Alphys made the machine, and it's sure as hell gonna work!" Undyne said. With that, Alphys pushed a switch, and the child started to drift away. As it happened, they overheard Alphys whisper something.  
"For god's sake, don't be the 1 percent.."

The monsters watched the screen, awaiting the memories. Alphys had said it would take a while, but the memories would be there in full, and sped up for easier viewing. They were just making small talk, all of them trying to avoid wondering how long it would take. Suddenly, the memories were ready, and Alphys was shown them on a small computer to the side, before she could broadcast them. And that was when the monsters knew something was wrong. Alphys turned pale, and her eyes widened. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and her mouth hung agape.  
"Alphys, what's up?" asked Undyne, her normally loud voice being lowered, having sensed a problem.  
"Oh my god." was all Alphys could say.  
"What? What's wrong?!" The monsters were starting to panic, and Undyne moved to look at the screen.  
"NO! YOU CAN'T!" yelled Alphys unexpectedly. The monsters were taken aback, and Undyne slowly moved to look at the screen. There, viewed from the child's perspective, was Undyne, but different somehow. She was beaten badly, wounded in numerous places, and was in armour she had never worn before. She watched as she was murdered. And then it was everyone else. Mettaton. Sans. The entire inhabitants of Hotland. Back to the beginning. Toriel. The Ruins. Papyrus. Snowdin. Waterfall. Herself again. Constantly looping, as the child murders everyone, over and over again. Undyne had no response. She had seen the child's memories, and had seen that they had killed everyone. Even if it didn't happen. Which was the strange part. How did the child even imagine things this vivid, never mind places they had never been?  
"Undyne, what's going on? Is the child okay?" asked Toriel. There was a long pause, as Undyne thought of what to say.  
"You guys are probably not gonna want to see this. If you want to leave, feel free to. Trust me, it might be better. But, I'll show you what the child has seen. And what they've done."

"It CAN'T be real!" said Toriel, for possibly the third time in the conversation. "Maybe it was just nightmares, or something!"  
"We can't just deny the truth because it's not what we want to see, Toriel! The child HAS done this! We're lucky that something has happened, because we're here now, but we NEED to find out what's going on!" replied Undyne. It had become a debate between the two since they had finished watching. Sans, Papyrus and Alphys were with the child, trying to find out more.  
"Are we just supposed to believe that somehow, the entire monster world came back because, what, we were determined? That's a human trait, and even IF a monster had it, it wouldn't be the entire world. No, the child's mind has obviously been affected. They quite clearly don't want to hurt us, otherwise they would have." Before Undyne could retort, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus and the child entered the room.  
"So.. I, er, think I know what's going on. But I... can't tell you guys." Alphys said, after a moment of quiet.  
"What?! Why not?" asked Undyne.  
"I... promised not to say." said Alphys, embarrassed.  
"Well, who did you promise?"  
"I.. can't tell you that either."  
"Well what CAN you tell us?!" asked Undyne, exasperatedly. Alphys thought for a second.  
"I can tell you the child's safe to be around. I can also tell you that they know a lot about my- everyone's personal life." she said finally. The monsters looked at each other.  
"So now what? We take them to Asgore, or do we keep them hidden?" Undyne said, asking what everyone was thinking.  
"Keep them hidden. I will NOT let Asgore's plan happen, even if I have to fight him myself." said Toriel firmly. Everyone looked at her, surprised.  
"Well, I guess if the kid needs a place to stay, they can crash on our couch." said Sans, looking at Papyrus.  
"Yeah! And I can cook spaghetti for him every night!" Papyrus agreed.  
"Hey, if people are cookin', count me in!" Undyne included, grabbing Papyrus by the neck.  
"Please don't noogie the skeleton."

A man woke up in the ruins.

After a few seconds of confusion, he remembered why he was there, and stood up. He walked out of the room he was in almost casually, and didn't notice the entity watching him make his escape. Flowey watched in surprise as the human left the room. Maybe this was what was happening. Maybe it wasn't the first human after all, but this one. A grin spread across the flower's face, and he disappeared into the ground. His plans would have to wait, it would seem.

The human walked through the ruins, observing his surroundings. Basic traps, easily disarmed. He laughed to himself. The monsters clearly didn't have a grasp of how to actually stop a human. The human stopped suddenly, as he saw a monster before him. A froggit, just sat there. The monster stood, waiting for the human to do something. Other monsters showed up, watching intently. The froggit advanced towards the human. Suddenly, an audible crack echoed across the ruins, and the froggit immediately evaporated into dust. The human had produced a weapon from somewhere, and wore a look of evil on his face. The other monsters ran, as they were slowly picked off one by one.

"Remember, we tell the kid nothing." said Sans to Papyrus.  
"If you say so. I feel like they should know what's going on here though." replied Papyrus.  
"Leave it to me, bro. You just handle the stuff like the food." Sans responded.  
"Okay, but I still don't see why Alphys had to know."  
"If we didn't tell her that there was an answer, everyone would be wondering what was going on. It's probably better that everyone knows that there is an answer, but not what it is. If they find out about SAVEs... well, I doubt they'd be able to handle it."


	4. The Genocidal

p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"They were almost home when the news reached Snowdin. Mass panic ensued, with a lot of people running. The monsters seeing the child didn't help, as they automatically thought it was them. One monster even ran towards the child, in an attempt to attack style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?!" said Sans, blocking the attacker. They were stunned, as the smaller skeleton held them above style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"A human's killing us! We need to stop them before-" the monster was cut off by style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Do you WANT to have a bad time? Because if you try to attack my friend again, you are NOT gonna like what happens next. Now tell me, who's killing you, because I've been with the kid, and it definitely wasn't him." Sans style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Someone in the Ruins has systematically killed every monster down there, and is making their way over to us! We need to stop them!" the monster said, almost style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"How did you find this out?"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"A froggit managed to get away from them. We need to run!" the monster freed himself from the skeleton's grasp, and ran style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Sans, do you think this was... the human?" Papyrus asked, worry in his style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I don't think so, bro. But whoever it was..." a large skull-like object materialised next to Sans. "I'm going to destroy them."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"It wasn't very hard for the man to make their way to Snowdin. There was little resistance, save for some pests that hadn't managed to get away. The man felt himself getting stronger with every kill, and he smiled as he finished off another monster. The primitive race had clearly never heard of firearms. Walking into the town, he observed his surroundings. Pretty basic, and empty. His smile disappeared. The monsters had escaped. A shame, really. No challenge to get back to the border. His gaze fixed on a figure in front of them. It was a small person, hooded, looking at them with a glowing eye. Looking closer, the man realised it was a skeleton./p  
p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""You know..." the skeleton began, his voice echoing across the room. "If I hadn't slacked off, no one outside of the ruins would have died. Those monsters would still be alive." The hood came down, and the skeleton's eyes glowed brightly, one blue, and one orange. "strong style="line-height: 2em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"You would have been dead where you stand./strong" The skeleton's speech suddenly changed in tone, from an indifferent type to a furious type. The man was unnerved slightly, but refused to show style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"So you're who was supposed to be at that guard post." The man said. Sans nodded. Out of nowhere, the man started laughing hysterically. The skeleton was confused. "Do you have ANY IDEA how many monsters I killed there?! You're a failure!" The man was laughing, which meant that the first attack was a direct hit. The man flew backwards, landing in the snow. The man sat up quickly, and looked at his attacker. Before him was a skeleton, with glowing eyes aflame. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Don't you strong style="line-height: 2em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"DARE/strong say that my brother was a failure!" br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Hey." The single word from Sans was the first thing Undyne style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Hey Sans, what's up? Why are you calling from Papyrus's cell?" She style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Well, he's a bit busy. Actually, about that, we might need your help." He emphasised the word 'might'.br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Why, what's going on?" asked style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Err, it's kinda hard to just explain. There's another human, and we're pretty sure he's the one the kid saw murder everyone, since he's trying to kill Papyrus right now."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"WHAT?!" The word burnt Sans's ear through the style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Relaaax, he's fine... for now, anyway. But you better hurry, he's slowing down slightly."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /When Undyne got to Snowdin, the first thing that she saw was the general emptiness. What usually had people around was now empty, save for two skeletons, a human child, and a man fighting one of those skeletons. She ran forward, to the edge of the battlezone. Papyrus blocked each one of the human's attacks, as the man swung a combat knife at them. Each attack was countered with a small blow, doing barely any damage to the human. It was clear that Papyrus didn't want to kill, despite everything he'd seen. A blow knocked down the man, and he looked up. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Please human, stop fighting us! We'll try and get you back out to the surface! I promise!" Papyrus said, pleading with the human. Everyone watched as the human seemed to consider this, and slowly stand up. Undyne watched in horror as the man then pulled a gun out of seemingly nowhere, and aim it right at style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /strong style="line-height: 2em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"BANG!/strongbr style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Undyne flinched at the sound, then looked at the scene. Everything was the same, yet shockingly different. The gun was smoking. Sans had a rare emotion of true fear on his face. The child was crying. The man had a grin on his face, and wide, bloodshot eyes. And Papyrus...br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /...was shadowed by Mettaton, who had dropped from above, landing in the snow between the style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Darling, that really ruined my outfit. Don't you have any manners?" The robot said, before raising his hand towards him, flicking it downwards, and shooting it off towards the man. It hit him square in the face, and set about slapping him numerous times. Everyone stared at him. "Well, after my... personality changes, Alphys thought that'd be a funny attack." The man grabbed the hand, and threw it into the snow before stamping on it angrily. "Darling no, that's my mas- err, writing hand!" The man ran off into the wilderness outside Snowdin. "Well, let's get back to the lab. I need repairs, the skeletons need to sit down, and I'm sure Undyne will enjoy the visit as it is." With that, the robot reached down, grabbed his hand, and rocketed off into the sky. Everyone was still in style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Wait, can robots even do that?! WHY DID ALPHYS MAKE HIM DO THAT?!"/p 


	5. The Traitor

p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"The man stumbled through the snow. He had been beaten a lot during that battle, and might not have escaped so easily had the skeleton not given him such an easy way out. He looked down at his camouflage clothing, which was redundant in the snow, and took a medical kit out of a hidden pocket. After looking around to make sure he hadn't been followed, he sat on a rock and started to patch himself style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Man, you really got your ass kicked, didn't you?" The man shot up at the sound of the voice. He looked around for the source, but couldn't find anything. "Down here." He looked between his feet. Rooted into the ground was a flower with a face. Of all the things he'd seen in the underground... well, it wasn't the weirdest, but it came close. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"A flower's talking to me." He said style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Wow, nothing gets by you, does it?" The flower said, and winked. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower, in case you couldn't tell." Flowey looked at the man, who sat there in stunned silence. "You know, this is usually the part where two people with the same interests introduce themselves. I've done it, so why don't you?" br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"You... want to help me?" The man started to laugh. "I'm taking help from a flower. That's it, I'm officially crazy." br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Oh, I think you've been crazy for a while." Flowey said. "But crazy is good. You've been killing this world, piece by piece. But you've been too slow." He looked up at the man, who was watching him. "Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Let's destroy this wretched world. Together."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Why do you want to kill everything?" The man asked, looking at the flower with a raised style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Let's just say I have some issues with the local king." said Flowey. "Look, you got your ass handed to you. You're beaten. You need training. Luckily for you, I happen to have some friends down here. I'll take you to them, and when you're ready, you'll kill that son-of-a-bitch skeleton." A gleam flashed in his eyes. "With any luck, you can deal with his brother, too."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"And what do you get out of this?"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Well, I need you to make sure of something. Above all else, when the opportunity arises, I need you to kill my fath- Asgore Dreemurr, the king."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /The lab was buzzing with commotion. Alphys was busy repairing and upgrading Mettaton, Toriel was fussing over the child, and Undyne was looking over the schematics for Mettaton ("WHY IS THAT EVEN A PART."). Sans and Papyrus were recuperating in a room (Sans was just sleeping). As well as all this, numerous monsters were going through, to a safe area Alphys had found. All in all, it made the place pretty hectic. Eventually, the child managed to escape from Toriel and went to visit Papyrus. The skeleton had taken a lot of hits during the battle, but had refused to give up. He was currently resting on a sofa Alphys had found somewhere and had hastily turned into a bed of sorts. The child walked up to the skeleton and observed them. Even to the end, the skeleton had refused to kill the man. And it had very nearly cost him his life. If Mettaton hadn't been there... wait, why WAS Mettaton there? The child hastily turned and made their way to the room Alphys was in. They wrote as they walked, asking why Mettaton was there. When they walked into the room, Mettaton was deactivated, and Alphys was sat watching anime. The child wasn't even surprised. /p  
p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Oh hey, you're here. Good to see you got away without anything serious." The child handed Alphys the note. "...Ah. You noticed that." She paused the TV, and looked at the child. "I suppose you want an explanation." The child nodded. "Well, er... I sent Mettaton to... kinda keep watch on you." Alphys' words became stuttered as she continued. "Not because I think you're gonna hurt anyone or anything! Just..." She stopped speaking. "Look, I know it must be difficult. Having these memories in your head. But if what Sans said is true, you're a truly good human, and that other guy is the one who we saw. But we're gonna stop them this time around! I'll make sure of it! In fact, I have an idea..." She looked at the human. "So, uh... how likely is it you can get Toriel to go home?"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /It was incredibly unlikely. No matter what anyone suggested, she insisted she would rather stay at the style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Well this is certainly going to be awkward soon.." said style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Why? What's up?" Undyne asked style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"We've got a guest soon. Can't you see that I've cleaned up?" Undyne looked around the lab. It was as much as mess as style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Oh yeah, I can totally see it." she lied. Papyrus walked up to them. /p  
p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Hey guys, what you talking about? Is there a guest coming? Is it Mettaton? I want his autograph." He said, looking at the style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Papyrus, Mettaton's in the back. Like he has been for a while. He's not a guest here." Alphys said, style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Oh, cool." He said, and walked style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Well that was easier than I anticipated. Now hurry, help me get rid of Toriel before-" Alphys' words were cut off by the door being knocked on. Her eyes widened in style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I'll get it!" Said Alphys, Papyrus and Toriel in unison. Papyrus, being closest to the door, was the one to open it. Alphys was at the back, and Toriel was a few feet from the door. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Oh hey, Mr Dreemurr!"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /The air was tense. Toriel glared daggers at Asgore, who just looked away sheepishly every time he caught sight of her. Alphys broke the awkward silence. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"So, Asgore.. we have a problem. A big problem." Asgore noticed the slight tone of urgency in her voice, and turned to style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"What's the matter? Is this something to do with the issue at Snowdin? I had been informed of Papyrus fighting someone, but-"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"It's a human." Asgore's words stopped as he processed what had been style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"... You mean, we're... free? All we need is the last soul?" He said style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Well, yes, but-" Alphys style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"That's amazing! Tell me, where is the human now?" And at the worst possible time, by a horrible coincidence, this was when Asgore spotted the child in the room. "Ah." He said, looking at this child. His eyes filled with numerous emotions, the biggest one being regret, and sorrow, as he saw the child that reminded him of HIS children. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"N-No, not them! There's another human, one that's hurt monsters and left a trail of destruction behind them. He's the problem. He's strong. TOO strong." Alphys said, realising Asgore's style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Oh, thank goodness! I thought..." Asgore paused as he processed the rest of the sentence. "... Where is the other human now?" He continued, with an authoritarian-like tone. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"We don't... know. He got away after nearly killing Papyrus." Alphys informed the king. He pondered this for a second, and finally stood style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Undyne, I need you to get the royal guard to scour the underground for the human. Toriel, if you could, I'd like you to watch over the human child. Let them go where they feel, but I trust that you'll be able to protect them. Papyrus, Sans, I hope I'm right in assuming that you can let these two stay at your home whilst you two go with Undyne. Alphys, I need you to improve Mettaton. Make sure he can defend himself as well as attack. I will be assisting in the search as best as I can." The room was silent. Asgore had never really taken charge as much as this, and it was surprising how serious he was. The mood was then ruined by a small, embarrassed cough from Asgore, as he said "Erm... what does this human look like again?"/p 


	6. The Confession (Part 1)

It had been two weeks since Asgore had made the underground actively search for the human. Two long weeks of nothing. It was as if they had somehow slipped through the barrier and disappeared. Morale was low, and a lot of people were going back to their lives, sensing that the threat was over. However, some people refused to stop searching, but slowed down and didn't focus on it for the entire day. The skeleton brothers and Undyne were part of this small group, and they were trudging through the snow covered forests outside Snowdin Town. Undyne was at the front of the group, deep in thought. The group was silent, until Papyrus decided to begin to speak.  
"Hey Undyne, whatcha thinking about?" The skeleton's words snapped Undyne out of her thoughts, and she grinned.  
"Oh, you know, the usual." She replied back, looking at him.  
"So you're thinking about beating that human?" Papyrus asked.  
"Yeah, that too." She replied.  
"She's thinking about Alphys." Sans said nonchalantly.  
"OH MY GOD! NO! SHUT UP!" Undyne shouted, as Sans moved away from her.  
"Well that's very unprofessional of you." Papyrus said, uncharacteristically. Undyne's eyebrows raised slightly.  
"...what?" She said, looking at him dumbfounded.  
"Well, your crush on Alphys is clearly affecting your work! I mean look at you, you're thinking about her non-stop!"  
"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ALPHYS!" Undyne yelled at him. The conversation quickly turned silent. "...Oh my god, you're right, aren't you?" She said, quietly.  
"Of course I'm right! I'm the great Papyr-" Papyrus's words were cut off by Undyne grabbing him.  
"You have to help me! I can't tell her anything, but I can't work without her knowing!" Her eyes were wild, and Papyrus started to panic.  
"I don't know! This is a puzzle even I cannot solve!" He said, as she shaked him. Undyne was panicking as well, and the two freaked out for several minutes. Finally, Sans cut in.  
"Why don't you just get the kid to do it?" He said, as Papyrus and Undyne rolled around frantically. They stopped, and looked at him.  
"Bro, you're a genius!" Exclaimed Papyrus, as the two stood up.  
"But how do we tell the kid?" Asked Undyne.  
"Well, apparently it's completely obvious to everyone BUT Alphys. So we just ask them to tell her your secret." Papyrus and Undyne looked at each other.  
"We'll need a plan! Papyrus, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Undyne asked him.  
"I think so, Undyne, but where are we going to find a lifetime supply of cinnamon bunnies?" Undyne facepalmed.

The child was bored. They had been bored for a long time. Toriel was nice, but she wasn't exactly someone who trusted the child to be by themselves for a long period of time. So, when the door opened, the child leapt out of the sofa and flung themselves into the arms of Sans.  
"Oh hey kiddo! Good to see you too. Enjoying it here?" Sans asked the child. They nodded. "Well cool! Hey," Sans lowered his voice to a murmur. "you wanna ditch this place and come with us? We're hooking Undyne and Alphys up" The child's eyes lit up, and they nodded furiously. "Alright then! Hold on." He raised his voice. "Yo Toriel! We're borrowing the kid for an experiment. We'll bring him back in one piece, alright?" Toriel's head popped out from a doorway upstairs.  
"Is it important? We were going to bake snail pie soon." She called down. Sans looked at the child, who nodded vigorously, their eyes pleading for freedom.  
"Yeah, sure, why not." he replied back nonchalantly.  
"Alright, well, bring him back soon, okay? I'll save you all a slice."  
"No no, that's fin-" But Toriel had already closed the door. "Well. Looks like we might be taking a while out there." Sans and the child walked outside, where Papyrus and Undyne waited.  
"Alright, Undyne, let's go over the plan one more time, now that the human's here." Papyrus said, looking over at her.  
"Okay. So." Undyne paused. "Do we really have to do this? Can't I just go jump into a waterfall and cool off?"  
"Oh! So we can get Alphys to see that, and she'll want you so badly tha-"  
"ALRIGHT WE'RE GETTING RID OF THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT" Undyne pushed Papyrus into a snowdrift. As Papyrus picked himself up, she straightened up. "Right. So. The plan." There was another pause.  
"Come on, we're losing daylight here..," Sans said, pointing at an invisible watch.  
"Yeah, yeah... Alright, so, the plan is, we give the kid a letter from me to Alphys, and they give it to her. Mettaton's gonna broadcast it for us to see, and we'll be outside watching using my phone."  
"Wait, what are we doing?" Papyrus asked. Undyne looked at him.  
"Um... watching."  
"Aww! That's so boring! Gimme something better!" Undyne looked to Sans for help, who just shrugged.  
"Alright... you can... as you do so well..." Undyne continued to stall for time, thinking. "have my phone now... and find a good song for me to play when we're together." She finally finished.  
"Oh my god. That IS something I do so well!" Papyrus clapped his hands excitedly. "Don't worry Undyne, The Great Papyrus won't let you down!"  
"...cool." She responded, deadpan.  
"Well, we ARE in Snowdin." Sans said, causing the skeleton and the child to start laughing, which quickly turned hysterical when Papyrus reacted with a cry of "SAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

"Alright darlings, I'll head in from the other way, then you can go in with the letter. Remember to wait a couple of minutes after I leave before you make your entrance, or she might suspect something." Mettaton said to the child, who nodded in agreement.  
"Undyne! I have made a playlist of songs that you could use! Choose one that you like!" Papyrus said, throwing the phone to Undyne, who caught it effortlessly. This was obviously a recurring event between the two.  
"Alright, let's see here... Urgh, 'Iris', too cliché... 'Talk Dirty To Me'? Really... Alright, that could work... Oh god, not THIS." Sans grabbed the phone when this was said, and looked at it.  
"Aww, Undyne, what's up with 'Rude'? I think it's a great song!" He said, taunting her.  
"Are you kidding me? Everyone and their mother uses that song! It's only there because Alphys put a load of this stuff on my phone a while back." Undyne said, grabbing the phone back. "WHICH, by the way, is why anything risqué is on here. Don't get any dumb ideas."  
"Ooh, do you have 'Hotline Bling'? I LOVE that song! I can dance to it so well!" Mettaton peered over her shoulder.  
"Shut up and get in there!" She suplexed Mettaton so hard that he bounced off the ground and flew over the lab.  
"Whoa." was all Sans could say. A moment passed.  
"Alright, SCREW waiting for five minutes! Get in there, kid!" She gave them the letter, and pushed them towards the door. She then grabbed each skeleton and held them both under her arms, and ran away. The child was confused by the events, but nonetheless rapped on the door. It opened quickly, and the child was pulled inside by Alphys.  
"Oh, thank goodness you're here! I was just thinking of an experiment I could do with you!" She looked at the child's expression. "Oh, don't worry! It's a non-physical experiment. You'll be fine! I just wanna see if I can make you talk." She pushed the child through a door, away from Mettaton's gaze, and over a bumpy walkway. "Oh, be careful! I've dropped so many things down here, and I can never find a way down to get them, so it'll be lost-" A sharp bump knocked the child, and the letter flew out of their pocket, and into the abyss. "-forever."


	7. The Confession (Part 2)

"Well? What's happening?" said Papyrus, as he scrolled through the phone.  
"They left the room a while ago, and we've just been sat here watching as Mettaton stands there awkwardly." replied Sans, as Undyne paced back and forth.  
"Oh god, what if she hasn't come out because she doesn't like me anymore?" Undyne panicked, looking at the screen again.  
"Yeah, that would make sense..." Sans said quietly.  
"SANS!" Papyrus yelled at him.  
"What? I can't help it if she's right!"  
"SAAAAAAAANS!"  
"Would you two SHUT UP?!" Undyne snapped at them. The two went silent. Eventually, the screen showed change, as Alphys and the child walked into the room.  
"Well that was a resounding failure." Alphys said, walking over to her sofa and sitting down.  
"So I guess there was no luck making the human talk?" Mettaton asked her.  
"Nope. Maybe they don't understand us after all." The child shook his head. "Or maybe this one just doesn't want to, for some reason." The child nodded in response to that. "Well, I guess that's it then. Anyway, I guess I'm just gonna watch anime and chill out for a while." Undyne didn't understand.  
"Wait, why isn't she... reacting?" She asked.  
"Maybe the kid didn't give her the letter." Replied Sans, looking over one of her shoulders.  
"Or maybe she needs to sit down because of all the shock!" Said Papyrus, who was looking over the other shoulder.  
"God, I wish Mettaton would ask Alphys about the letter!" Undyne said, exasperated.  
"I can fix that!" Papyrus said. He then ran into the lab, to the shock of Sans and Undyne. He walked in, giving a wave to the child and Alphys, and walked over to Mettaton. "Ask her about the letter!" He said under his breath, and then ran back out of the lab, back to Undyne and Sans, who had been stood there in shock. "Done!" He said, repositioning himself to where he was before.  
"...Well then. I guess that... worked?" Undyne said, watching as Mettaton moved himself closer to Alphys.  
"So, Alphys..." Mettaton started.  
"Mettaton, I'm not going to give you leg extensions. Stop asking." Alphys responded, not looking away from the screen.  
"No, no, it wasn't about that... it was just, well... didn't the child have a letter?" Mettaton asked her. She looked over at him, thinking.  
"Yeah, they did. But they dropped it, and it got lost. Shame." She said, and looked back over to the screen.  
"Oh son of a- they DROPPED the letter!" Undyne exclaimed  
"Yeah, we heard. We're right here, you know." Sans replied. Undyne glared at him.  
"So what do we do now?" Papyrus asked. Undyne looked away from Sans, sighed, and got up.  
"Nothing." She said. Papyrus looked at her in shock.  
"We've come so far now! We can't give up yet!" He put his hand on Undyne's arm. "Let's think of another plan!" Undyne moved his hand off her arm, and turned away.  
"There's no point now. Let's just forget about it and get back to looking for that human." She started to walk away. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled backwards.  
"Nope." was all Sans said, as he and Papyrus pushed her towards the lab.  
"Whoa! What the hell are you guys doing?" Undyne exclaimed, struggling  
"We aren't going to let you ruin this! We're your friends, remember?" Papyrus replied, as he pulled Undyne through the now open lab door. The child, Mettaton, and Alphys all looked at them in shock.  
"Oh... hey, guys! What's.. what's going on?" Alphys asked. Papyrus flipped Undyne around to face Alphys, who had stood up at the three entering.  
"Undyne has something important to say, Alphys, and you need to listen!" Papyrus said, and stood back from the two. Undyne blushed furiously, unable to speak.  
"...well?" Alphys asked. Undyne panicked, straightening herself up.  
"Well, er..." Undyne struggled to find the words she was looking for. Mettaton facepalmed, as the skeletons and the child looked at the situation unfolding. Alphys tapped her foot against the ground, and Undyne suddenly became hyperaware of every small thing in the room. The temperature felt too hot, and she could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead. The anime on the TV hadn't been muted, and she could hear a commotion coming from the show. "I... um..." She continued to stutter her words. "You know how Mew Mew is always going around kissing people?" She blurted out. Alphys was confused slightly.  
"Yeah, it's kinda how she uses her powers." She replied. Undyne was visibly flustered.  
"And you know how she doesn't kiss people that she, you know, likes?" Undyne continued. Alphys still didn't understand what was going on.  
"Undyne, where is this going?" She asked. Undyne was panicking more and more by every second.  
"Well, erm, I..." She began, but the words were gone. Slowly, the child walked up to Undyne and Alphys, and beckoned for Alphys to lean down with their hand. Alphys leaned down, and the child said something into her ear.  
"Oh." Alphys said, and stood back up. A moment passed, as the words reached her brain. "Oh." She repeated again, as it slowly began to sink in. "OH." A third time, as the penny finally dropped. Now both Undyne and Alphys were blushing at this point.  
"Whoa, what? What'd you tell her?" Undyne said, freaking out. The child again beckoned to Undyne, who leaned down. The child also whispered something to her. "Oh." Undyne said, nearly perfectly mimicking Alphys's earlier words. Alphys and Undyne looked at each other, both of them finally thinking back and seeing the clues that the other had been leaving. A moment passed. Then two. And then finally, the two embraced, with the child quickly jumping out of the way and everyone else in the room cheering.  
"Yes! I am the love skeleton!" Papyrus exclaimed, which made everyone start laughing.  
"But how can you be a love skeleton, when skeletons have no-body?" Sans said, which made everyone start laughing harder, as Papyrus groaned at the pun. Suddenly, a call came in to Mettaton's phone. He quickly answered it.  
"You've reached the fabulous Mettaton, darling. Who is it?" He said, after calming himself down.  
"Hi, I'm a regular viewer, I just wanted to congratulate the two lovebirds." Everyone in the room stopped, and looked at Mettaton.  
"Err... regular... viewer?" Mettaton said, slowly.  
"Mettaton... you DID remember to put this on a private channel, right?" Undyne asked.  
"Oh... I might have forgotten... Sorry!" He said. There was a collective facepalm around the room, apart from Alphys, who was unaware of what was going on.  
"Wait, people just saw that happen?" She asked.  
"Yeah, looks like it." Undyne replied. There was a moment of silence, eventually broken by Alphys.  
"Good." She said, and smiled. "Now nobody will wonder why someone as hot as you is single." She added. Undyne grinned.  
"But wait, I thought Undyne being hot meant that she would need water." Papyrus said, with a sigh from Sans.  
"Stop taking things literally, bro." Sans said  
"But it's so much easier!"


	8. The Attack

It had been a while since he had seen any of the monsters he had fought previously. The man had been beaten pretty badly, not expecting the skeleton to fight so vigorously, considering how much he had been pleading for the man to stop throughout the entire fight. He had also not been expecting the robot to appear out of nowhere, and he had especially not been expecting to be bitch-slapped by a hand fired from his wrist. Nonetheless, he had a few friends of his own down here, which provided him with a safe place to train and prepare himself for the battle coming up. The flower had led him to the monster traitor, who had shown him a private area, and provided him with food. This wasn't enough for him to spare them, but he made a mental note to leave them for last. He grinned madly. Might as well give them some extra time.  
"What's got you so happy, murder-man?" Flowey asked. He had appeared from the ground next to the human, who had been doing press ups. The man got up, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
"Just the thought that I'm gonna kill every last monster down here, and no one's gonna stop me." He replied. The flower grinned evilly.  
"You're right. Soon, we're gonna bait the king and the monsters to the barrier, and break through with the seven souls. After you kill the kid, that is." The thought of killing a child made the man pause temporarily, but he shook it off, remembering that he had done much worse for the army.  
"Well why not now? I should at least start picking off some of the stronger ones." He said. Flowey shook his head. Or at least, that's what it looked like. It was difficult to convey things like that as a flower.  
"No, not yet. Too soon and we mess everything up." This annoyed the man. He slammed his fist down.  
"Bullshit! I'm not gonna mess things up then, why would it be any different now?" The flower looked at him.  
"Because to kill the others, you have to kill their spirit first. We start with the child. Everyone seems to have magically grown attached to them." This thought went through the man's head, but no matter how long he spent on it, he couldn't see how.  
"Well, whatever. Thanks for the help, but I'm gonna go kill that skeleton." He said, and started to walk out.  
"If you do this, there's a good chance you're gonna die. But I'm not gonna stop you. Enjoy, psychopath." Flowey said, echoing his previous words from when he spoke to the child. He remembered what had happened when the human had killed his way through everyone else. The human had then taken pleasure in brutally killing Flowey. But this time, Flowey doubted that the man would make it past Undyne.

After the excruciating confession, Undyne had moved in with Alphys. Alphys was unsure of this at first, but Undyne burnt down her house, so there was no alternative. Ever since, even less work had gotten done, with Undyne and Alphys just spending entire days watching anime and eating noodles. The child had gone back to staying in the lab as well, so they had also been watching the anime, which stopped Alphys from showing Undyne some... different anime. Undyne had naturally been confused by having to keep it from the child, until Alphys had shown a clip to Undyne using her phone. Needless to say, Undyne quickly understood, and had been subtly hinting to Toriel to take the child somewhere for some privacy. Toriel, naturally, missed these hints. On one of the slower days (where the anime being watched was going through ANOTHER filler arc), Undyne got up to get some more chisps, and saw that her phone had gotten a message from Papyrus. She checked the message.

 _UNDYNE._

 _SITUATION GOING ON IN HOTLAND, NEAR CORE._

 _WOULD SORT BY SELF, BUT MAKING SPAGHETTI._

 _PLS CHECK._

 _NYEH HEH HEH,  
PAPYRUS._

 _P.S. I THINK USING 'NYEH HEH HEH' TO SAY BYE TO PEOPLE IS AWESOME, AND I SHALL BE DOING IT NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY._

Undyne smiled. The skeleton certainly had his priorities straight. She checked when the message was sent. 15 minutes ago. Crap. She rushed over to the coat stand (which only had a leather jacket and Alphys' lab coat) and grabbed her jacket.  
"What's up, Undyne?" Alphys asked, as she and the child watched her.  
"Ehh, something's going on by the core. Probably nothing, but better check anyway. Just fill me in when I get back." She said. She walked towards the door leading to the core, giving Alphys a peck on the cheek as she walked past. "See you soon." She said, as Alphys tried to stop herself from passing out.

Undyne was close to the core, and was talking to Papyrus using her phone. She still didn't know exactly what was going on, but she had gathered that people had been evacuating the core at a rapid pace.  
"So what do you think it is? Is the core breaking?" Papyrus asked her.  
"Hopefully. I can get Alphys over here as soon as needed if so." She replied, approaching the hotel before the core. "Let's hope it's that and not-" She stopped mid sentence, as the man walked out of the hotel. It was a casual movement, as if he was on a stroll and just happened upon her. He grinned upon sighting her, as she dropped her phone in shock.  
"Well if it isn't the BLUE one. I remember seeing you when I was fighting that tall skeleton." He said, slowing his movement to a stop.  
"Papyrus..." She breathed.  
"Really? That's his name? Jesus Christ, how boring." He twirled a knife in-between his fingers, watching her movement, as she slowly reached down and picked up the phone. She was still in a call with Papyrus, and he would be hearing this now. All she had to do was distract the human until everyone else got there. She pushed a button on her phone, and her suit of armour fell from the sky soon after, crashing down behind her. She jumped into it, putting the armour on in one quick motion. She outstretched her hand, and her spear materialised into it. "Well that's a bit unfair. I can't be expected to fight you when you're wearing something like that." The human said, observing her. "But then again, I could just very easily shoot you down." He spun a gun around his finger, as his other hand gripped a knife. "Tell you what. I feel like a challenge. I won't use my gun, but in exchange, you have to fight me without your armour." Undyne looked at him. The gun WOULD be dangerous, but there had to be a trick. "So what'll it be?" Undyne looked at her phone. By now, he would have gotten in contact with Alphys. Not long left to wait until backup. But how quick would it be if she kept her armour? A few moments passed, but finally, she stepped out of her armour, with it flying back to the lab soon after. The human grinned. "That's the spirit!" He said, and threw his gun to the side. "Now then..." He said, and brought the knife up to his face. Undyne braced herself with her spear.

"Let's do this."


	9. The Strike Back

"Papyrus, CALM DOWN. What's going on?" Alphys said, as Papyrus panicked on the other end of the line. Toriel and the child both looked at her as Papyrus spoke.  
"The human's attacking Undyne at the core!" He said. "Sans and I are heading there now, but we don't know if we can make it in time!" Alphys began to panic, but remembered that Undyne was in danger, and that she didn't have time for that.  
"Okay, okay, did you contact Asgore? He's right next to the core, he'll get there soon enough." Alphys asked him. There was a pause, after which, Alphys heard the skeleton hang up. "Oh for the love of little green apples..."  
"What's going on?" Toriel asked Alphys. The lizard turned to her.  
"The other human's fighting Undyne at the core." Alphys responded.  
"Damn, he's back?" Toriel exclaimed. The lizard and the child both looked at Toriel, wide eyed. "I mean, darn... oh, you already heard it, it doesn't matter."  
"Yes, he's back. Papyrus is contacting Asgore now, we need to get over there too. When Asgore... kills him, the seven souls should be able to break the barrier. The human gets to go home." The child looked at their feet, as Alphys started to rummage through stuff. She eventually brandished a large weapon. "I need to get this onto Mettaton. Toriel, take the child to the core. I'll meet you guys there later." Toriel nodded, and the child and Toriel began making their way to the core. Not long after, they saw Mettaton fly in the air above them, directly towards the point where the human was.

The fight had been going for a while. Undyne was bleeding from a cut above her eye, but still managed to dodge the attacks of the human, as he swiped at her with the knife. She brought up her spear and thrusted the side of it directly into the human's stomach. He recoiled for a second, falling backwards. Undyne only realised that he was feinting when he moved forwards quickly, and Undyne had to move fast to avoid being gutted. The blade cut across her, leaving a cut along her stomach. She grimaced, holding her side with one hand and her spear with the other.  
"We've barely been fighting, you can't really be saying that you're already unable to continue, are you?" The human laughed, stepping backwards. In response, Undyne threw her spear, which whizzed past the human, leaving a deep gash in his arm. "Argh! You bitch!" He growled, lunging towards her. Another spear materialised in her hand, and she blocked the knife's arc with the shaft of it. She then moved her elbow into his groin, and kicked him backwards. He quickly recovered, moving in for another attack. Undyne ducked as the knife slashed the air above her, barely missing her head and cutting the fabric keeping her hair up. Her hair fell to her shoulders, and she retaliated by throwing herself into him. Her spear and his knife both went out of their reach, as they wrestled around on the floor. She threw a punch, which hit him in the eye. He kicked at her, pushing her away with his heel. She jumped backwards as he moved for his knife, and threw another spear, which caught on his clothing and stopped him from moving. She moved forwards to recover the spear, but the human struck out at her, ripping himself free from the spear's hold. Undyne felt herself growing tired, as she jumped to avoid another attack. The heat and the exertion from the battle were getting to her, and she felt herself slowing down. The human, however, was not as affected, as he continued to attack her. Eventually, a blow landed, and Undyne was thrown backwards, a small stream of blood coming from her mouth. She hit the ground, and looked up at her attacker. "Well it has been FUN. But if you don't mind, I have some unfinished business to attend to, and some... fish to fry, if you will." Undyne spat at him, and blood landed on his cheek. He kicked her, and she went back down. Her head swimming, she watched the human pull out a gun, point it at her, and prepare to fire. But just behind him, she noticed the person running towards them. The person who looked an awful lot like... The human was spun around, the gun being knocked out of his hand.  
"Get away from her, you bitch." said Mettaton, punching him in the face.

The human hadn't counted on the other monsters showing up, but now he was combatting the robot and the two skeletons, who were all attacking him vigorously. The hesitation the tall skeleton had was gone now, after what had happened to Undyne. The child and the goat were also here, the latter of which was tending to Undyne as the skeletons and robot attacked furiously. He shot at them, but they moved too quickly to hit, so he swung his knife at them. It hit Mettaton's arm, doing nothing.  
"Gonna have to do a bit better than that, darling." He said in response to the attack, and punched the human in the face. The human, while falling, aimed the gun and fired it repeatedly at the robot. The bullets hit the metal body, but failed to do anything. Instead, the human aimed at the three bystanders, planning to use them as a distraction. The next thing that happened confused him. One minute his gun was there in front of him, aiming at the bystanders. But then the bystanders were gone, as was his gun. He looked around, and saw Undyne. Everyone was stood behind her, and they could see steam radiating off her. In one hand was a blue spear, the one she had been fighting with before. But in her other hand, a spear glowed a bright, furious shade of red, as she looked at the human. She threw herself at the human, striking him with blow after blow. Finally, she finished by kicking him in the chest, sending him flying. She moved to make the finishing blow, but was stopped suddenly by a wall of plants that appeared out of nowhere.  
"Ah ah aah, can't have you killing him yet, can we?" A voice said from nowhere. "Don't worry, soon he'll be all yours. But right now, he's mine. If you want to fight him again, meet him by the barrier. He WILL be there." The plants fell down, and the human was gone.  
"What... the hell... was THAT?!" Undyne yelled.  
"What's going on? Where's the human?" Yelled Asgore, who had only just arrived, as had Alphys.  
"He's at the barrier. We need to hurry." Toriel said, neglecting her usual cold tone towards the king as she hurried everyone through the core, into the elevator.


	10. The Seventh Soul

The group of monsters stood next to the barrier. Twilight shone through, illuminating the room. Mettaton paced around the room, ready to fight Papyrus and Sans spoke quietly, as Toriel and Asgore did their best to avoid each other. Alphys and the child were in the middle of the room, just waiting. No one seemed to acknowledge where they were, or what was about to happen. Undyne looked through the shimmering wall, at the world outside.  
"We're so close..." Undyne said. It wasn't an exclamation, or her usual tone of speaking. It was... calm. It was then that the reality of the situation hit everyone in the room; that in a few minutes, they could have freed the monsters from the underground. Everyone went silent. The child looked at her, sadness in their eyes, remembering how many times they had stopped this exact fate from happening. But this time, they were determined, and the barrier would be shattered.

"Well isn't this a fun little party. I guess that makes me the party crasher." The human said. No one had seen him enter, so everyone looked up in shock when he spoke.  
"Human." Asgore said, taking the role of the leader reluctantly. "Let it be known that had you not committed the crimes you have, we would have been happy to accommodate you until another human allowed us to break through the barrier. We have done it with the child, and we could have done it for you." He walked forwards, moving himself in front of everyone else. "But..." He swept his trident to the side, blocking the other monsters from making a move. "What you have done to us is unforgivable." The human looked at the king. Fury was in his eyes, something that hadn't been there for a long time. Each one of the monsters looked at him with hate. The child, however, looked at him as if thinking. He observed this for a moment, letting the words sink in. Then he began to laugh. It echoed across the room, as the human fell into hysterics. Eventually, he composed himself, and began to speak.

"Do you HONESTLY believe yourself?" He said, looking at the monsters. "If the humans wanted you back, they would have broken the barrier a long time ago, wouldn't you say? We have a lot of sick and dying, I'm sure some of them wouldn't have minded being soul donors." He began to pace back and forth, all the while keeping an eye on the monsters. "No. They sent me here on a recon mission. To find out if the monsters were trustworthy to let back up."  
"But that's what we are! You attacked our people first!" Undyne yelled. The human grinned evilly.  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who are they gonna believe? Even if I die, they will still gun you down. You have no proof otherwise. Well, apart from the kid, but who's gonna listen to a four year old?" The human said, looking at them.  
"They're six." Said Alphys, who had been trembling with fear since the human had shown up.  
"Who gives a shit?!" The human said, angrily this time. "Either way, they can't prove it, and so they will take the safer option. Eradicating you." The monsters didn't move, until they noticed someone moving. The child. They looked at Sans, and nodded slightly. Sans copied the movement, acknowledging that the message had been received.

"So what now, huh?" No one moved. Then suddenly, the child ran towards the human, with an expression of fear on their face. For a second, the human remembered his humanity, and he moved forwards slightly to get the child behind him. It was only when the child dove to the side that the human realised that it was a trick. He looked up, but it was too late. Sans had charged a shot, and fired it directly into the human, sending him flying backwards. Undyne moved swiftly, aiming her spear to stab into the human's back. He was flung into it, and the spear stuck through his shoulder. Letting out a roar of pain, he spun on his heels and aimed the gun at Undyne's head. Mettaton's hand grabbed the barrel, and the bullet harmlessly hit it. Undyne and Mettaton moved backwards, as the floor below the human erupted into flame, sending him backwards and forcing him to retreat. A flying bone knocked him onto his back,and the spear went through him further. He ripped it out and threw it to the side, growling from the move. He got up, and aimed the gun again. Before he could attack, he was tilting upwards, a pain in his torso and a feeling of flying. Asgore had made the final move and had impaled the human on the trident. The gun fell to the ground. "Ow." The human said, incapable of anything else. Then he died. The soul containers came up, and a seventh soul appeared in an empty cylinder. Immediately, Asgore dropped the spear and moved to Toriel.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, fussing over her. She pushed him away, tutting slightly.  
"I'm FINE, Asgore. Stop worrying about me for once." She replied. "Besides, I think you have something more important to do." The king nodded, moving stoically away from her. No one but the child noticed the slight smile on Toriel's face.

Asgore moved to the souls, and the containers opened. The seven souls flew out of them, and began to orbit him. One by one, they flew into him, each one filling him with a power unlike anything he'd felt before. Finally, the seventh soul went into him, and everything changed. The colours in the world were much more vibrant, and he could feel things that he'd never been able to before. He didn't have to break the barrier, just imagine it not being there, and it disappeared. He could sense the army awaiting outside, preparing for a battle after the barrier's shattering. He prepared to fight them, to protect monsterkind, when something tugged on his robes. He looked down, his eyes glowing neon. It was the child, trying to get his attention. Again, the king was reminded of his own human child, but he quickly shook that thought out of his head. He looked at the child, seeing how much the child was afraid of what was about to happen. And then the child spoke.

"Mercy." Said Frisk. The king knew the name, though how, he was unsure. The power felt like too much for him. He didn't want to see what would happen. He looked at Frisk again, and nodded. Suddenly, as quick as the barrier shattering, the souls were back in the containers, and Asgore had no more power.  
"Frisk..." He began, looking at the child that had stopped him from committing genocide. The monsters had heard Frisk speak, but it was only with Asgore's words that they learnt his name. "Thank you. I promise, we will not kill any other humans. And if, when this is over..." He paused, looking at Toriel for a second. "You need somewhere to stay, I know Toriel will give you somewhere safe. And we will always be there as your friends."  
"Yes, Frisk. I will be a mother for you if you need me to. And Asgore will be your father, too, if that's what you need." Toriel said. Everyone looked at her, then the king. It took a moment for Asgore to register Toriel's words, but when he did, a tear rolled down his face. "That's not to say that we won't be having some STERN words about what to do and what not to do when you're the leader of a race." He smiled shyly.  
"Yes, Tori." The monsters started to laugh, as well as Frisk. The joy of finally being free washed over them all, and they enjoyed the moment. "Well, we're not out of the woods yet, so let's go and give the humans as much mercy as we need to." Asgore said.  
"Uh, hey, about that whole no killing thing. I've no problem with that, but what about roughing them up? I don't think they're just gonna put their weapons down." Sans said. Asgore looked at Frisk, who gave him a look that said "you're the king, not me, you deal with it!".  
"I'm sure that'll be fine." The monsters nodded, and looked outside. Together, they began to walk outside, into their freedom, and into a battle for their freedom.


	11. The Final Act (Part 1)

The monsters watched the sun setting, as they walked forwards, down the mountain's path. It had been a long time since the path had been used, and it soon became overgrown with grass, making it impossible to see the way down. They still continued, walking towards the bottom. They were silent, knowing the events that were about to unfold. Mettaton, Undyne and Alphys were stood close together, the former two making sure that the latter was protected. Sans and Papyrus were at the back, the two watching over the rest of the group. Asgore, Toriel and Frisk were at the front, the child walking between the two. Frisk's plea still lingered in everyone's mind, wanting them to spare humanity. As they continued down the mountain, they noticed the crowd ahead. People dressed like the other human, all with weapons. When the monsters got close enough, the weapons were aimed at them. The monsters took up defensive stances, ready to fight if necessary.

"Private Michaels! Are you with these creatures?" The lack of a reply to the human commander made the humans prepare to shoot, as everyone else prepared to defend themselves.  
"Private Michaels went insane! He tried to kill everyone in the underground, without provocation!" Asgore yelled at the humans.  
"Nonsense! You're trying to cover up for the fact that you've killed him and used his soul to leave! Take aim, men!" The commander shouted back.  
"No! He's telling the truth!" Frisk shouted as loud as he could. It was as if the humans had only just noticed him. Several of them faltered with their aim, not wanting to hurt the child.  
"They have a human captive! We need to rescue him at all costs! Prepare to fire!" The commander shouted. Toriel ushered the child behind her, a fireball cast in her hand. Asgore looked at the child.  
"I'm sorry." He said, his face filled with sorrow. Sans prepared his blaster. Mettaton moved in front of Alphys, as Undyne readied her spear. Bones flew out of nowhere, floating near Papyrus.  
"FIRE!"

The monsters refused to kill, which made it difficult to defend. They made sure not to hit with anything sharp, and anything that could seriously harm was aimed at the ground near humans. Sans fired shot after shot, knocking soldiers to the side. Undyne bashed at them with her spear, knocking a few out, but dazing most. Mettaton took bullet after bullet, each one denting him slightly, but still defending Alphys. Frisk could only watch the action unfold, as Toriel protected them both with a shield made out of fire. Papyrus leapt out of harm, throwing bones at the human forces, which barely managed to do anything, but distracted them enough to keep the majority of the fire on him. Nothing could hit him, as he dodged too quickly for any bullets to hit. Asgore hit with enough force to send the humans flying, and Sans made sure that dirt kept flying. The commander observed the battle, trying desperately to find the weakness of the monsters. There was nothing. They didn't kill, they only defended themselves... and... When the thought hit the commander, he immediately dismissed it. It was way too risky. However, as the fight continued, and the monsters got closer to civilization, the commander realised that it was the only choice.  
"MEN! AIM AT THE CHILD! THEY'RE TRYING TO PROTECT IT, IT'S THEIR WEAKNESS!"

The fury washed over the monsters. They were trying to use Frisk as bait! More and more bullets hit Toriel's shield, and Frisk could see the effort she was putting into keeping it up. Papyrus attacked furiously, with more powerful attacks that actually managed to knock some of them out. Undyne began using the tip of her spear to cut at the arms of the humans, rendering them unable to fire. The forces became less and less as the humans were either incapacitated or knocked out. But the bullets still hit the shield. No matter how much doubt the humans had, they still kept firing. Toriel grew tired, the shield wavering slightly. Suddenly, a bullet whizzed through, hitting her in the shoulder and knocking her down. The shield immediately disappeared, and Frisk saw the fire stop. But bullets still flew, and one was heading right for him. Then, as if from nowhere, the child was protected. At first, Frisk thought that Mettaton had dropped down from the sky. But as the protector fell forwards, the blue of their winter coat became apparent. The fire had stopped. And Sans had given his life.

Frisk ran over to the skeleton, and turned them face up. He was still alive, but barely. His life was slipping away.  
"Hey kid. Good to see you're safe. Would have been a bit of a waste otherwise." Sans said, faintly. Frisk had tears in his eyes, watching the skeleton.  
"SANS!" Papyrus cried, running over to his older brother.  
"Oh hey Papyrus." Sans said, coughing. "Do me a favour and take care of Frisk for me." Papyrus was crying, seeing his brother die before his eyes.  
"No... Please!" Papyrus said, falling to his knees.  
"Come on bro, I need you to do this for me. You know I don't have long left. I'm already turning to dust." Sans said, raising his arm, or at least, what was left of it. It had begun to disintegrate, flying off into the wind. Papyrus shook, tears hitting the ground. All the monsters were crying, even Undyne, who hadn't cried in a long time. The tall skeleton nodded.  
"...okay..." Papyrus said quietly. Then he looked up, tears streaming down his bony face. "Please don't do this to me, Sans! I love you!"  
"And I love you too bro, even if I never really said it before." Sans coughed, a red substance coming from his mouth and his wound. "But you know what?" He began, laughing quietly. "If it had only been an inch to the side... They'd only have been RIBBING me!" He finished, laughing. A single tear slipped down his face. "Oh, I'm sorry Papyrus... I know you didn't really like my puns that much." The skeleton had looked back down, still crying. Frisk looked at the skeleton in front of him. His friend from the underground. "Stay safe, kid." Said Sans. With those words, he breathed his last, and his head fell back. Soon after, a sharp wind blew, and his body disintegrated with it, leaving behind the blue jacket. Frisk picked it up, looking at it. It was the only thing left. The last remnant of Sans. The only thing that remained, after he... after... he... Frisk clutched the jacket, and began to sob. Tears streamed down his face, as the child cried loudly. A human came up to him, and tried to get him to come with them. When the human began being forceful, Frisk pushed him away as hard as possible, which sent the human flying backwards. Somehow, Frisk had become more powerful. But he didn't care. All he wanted was his friend back.  
"An inch to the side, then?" Papyrus said under his breath, loud enough for only Frisk to hear. The child looked at the remaining skeleton. They had stood up, and were looking at the clothes, and Frisk. "Well, I guess this is the best time to do it." He said, his eye flashing orange.


	12. The Final Act (Part 2)

p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"In silence, the monsters walked down the mountain. Frisk walked between the two goats, looking at the horizon ahead. They had finally made it out of the underground, and were gonna get back to humanity. Monsters and humans would be together again. All they had to do was talk to the humans, and convince them that the monsters were innocent. Then, all the monsters would be... br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"em style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Good to see you're safe. Would have been a bit of a waste otherwise./embr style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Frisk stopped in his tracks. The monsters stopped too, looking at style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"What's the matter, Frisk?" Asgore asked. The child spun around, looking at the people behind him. Mettaton, Alphys and Undyne were close together, and Sans and Papyrus... were subtly telling him to be style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I just... wanted to walk with Sans and Papyrus." He said to the king. Asgore was confused slightly, but ignored it, and continued walking forwards. The child moved to the skeletons. Nobody said anything, but the child stayed close to Sans, wanting to cherish the time left. He would have given anything for the coming events to not happen, for Sans, Papyrus and Frisk to go back and live a full life. For the first time in what felt like eternity, Frisk didn't want to go to the surface. But the events were in motion now, and there was nothing he could do to stop style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /It was agony to watch the events again, when he knew what was coming. Frisk tried to figure out how to save Sans, but every idea that came to mind wasn't possible for him to do. He couldn't tell anyone either, otherwise someone else could get hurt. Frisk flinched as bullets started hitting the shield with more force, as the soldiers focused their efforts on Toriel and him. He knew what was coming before it happened, so when Toriel was hit, he was already out of the way. But then, he noticed something. A bone, thrown with pinpoint accuracy by Papyrus. It wasn't aimed at any soldiers, but it did hit the gun of one of style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Right as the bullet style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /When Sans appeared in front of Frisk, the bullet didn't hit in the same place, and Sans only staggered, falling down onto one knee. Frisk started crying with happiness. Somehow, the impossible had been done. Sans had been saved! Suddenly remembering the previous events, Frisk ran over to Toriel. She was still breathing, and seemed to only be grazed. Sans wheezed as Papyrus tightly hugged his brother, and Frisk joined in. Everything had been fixed. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"You know, that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do, bro." Sans said to Papyrus. /p  
p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""But you didn't see me do it." Papyrus style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"You know what I mean. You're not nearly as powerful as I am. Something like that could have seriously hurt you." Sans reprimanded his younger style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"But without you, I was already hurt." Said Papyrus, tears in his eyes. "Besides," he said, wiping his face. "Without you, I'd be pretty... BONEly." Sans and Frisk both stared, mouths agape, at the skeleton who usually hated puns. Suddenly, Frisk heard a commotion, and looked at the humans. They were throwing down their weapons, to the annoyance of their commander. Seems that nearly shooting a child had been the final straw, as most of them were walking towards the monsters, trying to assist them. A few of them ran out with a stretcher, and picked up Toriel. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Don't worry kid, we'll get the finest doctors working on getting that out of her. She should be fine within the hour." A soldier said to Frisk, who nodded. The commander walked over to Asgore, who had been watching the events suspiciously. /p  
p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""I believe we have some things to discuss."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Soon after, Asgore, Frisk and Alphys had entered a meeting room, where the future of human and monsterkind would be determined. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Dr Alphys is going to need a laboratory, and I'm sure that other monsters will require certain environments." Asgore said. The human leader looked at them. Monsters hadn't been seen in centuries. And right in front of him, there was one asking for his people to be understood. It was noble, to say the least. Plus, the currency that the monsters had been using was a valuable material, and the cost of what was being asked for was negligible over how much of that currency the U.N. was receiving. In the end, an agreement was given. The monsters were free to go wherever they chose, but as well as this, a similar living arrangement to the underground's climates would be provided, in numerous cities; New Snowdin and New Hotland. Dr Alphys would continue working on machinery, as a lot of people had noticed Mettaton's bulletproof body (though she refused to explicitly make robots for killing purposes). The other monsters were free to seek whatever jobs they wanted, if they wanted any at all. If not, they would be periodically given a "Monster Compensation Fee" (which was a fancy way of saying that the monsters were getting paid to not attack humans).br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /When the three walked out, they were greeted by their friends, who had been waiting outside for the news. Toriel had been released, her arm in a sling, but more or less fine. Two of the humans who had taken her to be checked were in the room too, watching the monsters with raised style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Hey Alphys! Have you SEEN the sort of music they have here? The music we had came out so long ago!" Papyrus said when he saw them. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"So, what did they say?" Toriel asked style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"We've been given two cities, and the freedom to go wherever we want!" Asgore said to them, which got a cheer from everyone in the room. The goal had been reached. Monsterkind was style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /The next few days were an arduous process. Getting the monsters to the surface was stressful. Some were happy to leave ("FINALLY, NO MORE OF THAT METAL FUC-" "BURGERPANTS NO."), while others were left to leave in their own time, some being less than eager to see the outside world. When it was finally over, everyone had left to their own places, and it was just Toriel, Asgore and Frisk. /p  
p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Sooooo..." Asgore began./p  
p style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Let's not make this awkward, there's gonna be plenty of time for that." Toriel said, then turned to Frisk. "So how about it? Do you want to come live with us?" Frisk looked at her, about to say style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Nah. We've got important places to be./embr style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Frisk was unsure of where the voice came from, but it was familiar somehow. He looked at the monsters, longing to say yes. But he knew that the voice was right. There were things that needed to be done, and Frisk was possibly the only person who could do it. He shook his head style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I'm sorry, but I've got things I have to do." He said. The two nodded. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Well, if you ever need somewhere to stay, our door will always be open." Asgore said. The two shared a glance, as Asgore saw again what he had seen before in Frisk, and Frisk remembered how the king had once had a human child of his own. Then, Frisk turned around, and began to style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /The journey had been style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /It had been style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /And there was still so far to go style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /But somehow, Frisk knew that he would make it style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He was DETERMINED to make it style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /p 


	13. Epilogue: From Shadows

div style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"New Snowdinbr style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /2056br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /5 Years After Monster/Human Union/div  
div style="line-height: 2em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /It had been a long time since the monsters had been reintegrated into society. At first humans were uneasy. The monsters didn't always look friendly, and some were nightmarish. However, when they were actually given a chance, humans and monsters got along well. The humans had only heard of the war against monsters in tales of old, and the monsters held no ill will against humans for what their ancestors did, so neither party was against the other. Most monsters preferred the artificial climates of New Snowdin and New Hotland (courtesy of Alphys), but some travelled the world, living in different countries and continents. And some humans had begun to move into the cities the monsters lived in. It was a popular tourist location at first, but some people enjoyed the different lifestyle that the monsters had, and decided to join them. No matter how bright things had seemed, however, there was always something dark. When the monsters grew in numbers, a bill was issued making sure that every monster was accounted for, in order to keep both sides safe from violence and prejudice. However, some monsters were opposed to the idea, and refused to sign the bill. As a result, these monsters were considered dangerous, and a lot of them were. As well as this, there were reports of a lone human killing monsters, but there was no definitive proof, as no monsters had been reported missing. Some believed that this was because of the bill, and made sure they signed it, as they would be noticed if they went missing suddenly. But still, a lot of monsters hadn't signed the bill, and the human roamed style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Toriel and Asgore had been back in a relationship for a while, and a year back, Asgore re-proposed to her. After some deliberation, Toriel said yes, and since, they had been spending nights out instead of just being inside. While Toriel wanted to be a teacher, she had to do a lot of reading first, before she could apply. Most of what she knew had already come from books, but since she found out that she had to do more preparation, she had been spending numerous nights reading. So when Asgore managed to get her out of the house, it was a relief for both of them. From the earlier friendship that Asgore and Undyne had, the two couples would meet up on occasions, with Undyne usually having to drag Alphys out of her lab. Papyrus would tag along too most of the time, and Sans somehow managed to be there before everyone else. Mettaton was the only one who wasn't there regularly, having begun to tour the world as part of his show. It was on one of these nights that Asgore and Toriel were walking home, after meeting up with their friends again. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"So I've been thinking about what I'm gonna do for a job." Asgore said, as they walked. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do, but he wanted to be close to Toriel, so he had delayed for as long as style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Oh?" Toriel said, looking at style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I think I wanna be a gardener. Grow some flowers, trim hedges... you know, mundane stuff like that. The last thing I want to do is be in a position of power again." He said, thinking back on his rule in the style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"After what happened with the human souls, I don't think anyone would." Toriel said, teasing the goat. He blushed, rubbing the back of his style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Well, you know, I had to make a decision, aaaand I messed up." As they walked past an alleyway, a figure walked out in front of them, wearing a dark jacket, with the hood covering their face. They quickly maneuvered around the two goats, giving a quick apology. The two looked back at the figure, who was walking away at a fast pace. This caused them to not notice the monsters in front of them, which they ended up colliding with. The monsters weren't that unusual, but the way the acted was. They were clearly thugs, as they quickly made sure to circle the two style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Who- what's going on?" Asgore style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Basically, we're robbing you." Said one of the monsters, a large humanoid with three eyes and a tail. He pulled a switchblade from his jacket, and pointed it at them. "And if you make a move for your weapons, we'll gut you before you can bat an ey-" The thug didn't have a chance to finish his words before his hand fell off. He was shocked, looking at the stump, as his fellow thugs were beaten by the hooded figure from before. One ripped at the jacket, pulling the hood down and exposing the clothing underneath. The blade of a sword was swiftly placed between their eyes, and they disintegrated, part of them flowing into the human. The other thug tried to run, but the human jumped in front of them. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Beg." was all he said, pointing the tip of the sword at him. The monster instead tried to run to the side, and the human threw the sword into the monster's leg. He retrieved it quickly, and threw himself into the first thug, the body of them turning to dust when the two hit the ground. The human walked over to the remaining thug. "Tell people what you saw. Tell them that someone is hunting the people who aren't on the bill. Tell them that they have a choice, and I WILL come for them." The monster nodded, and scurried away quickly. Sighing, the human pulled the hood back up, trying to keep their identity hidden. But the damage was already done. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"...Frisk?" Toriel said, unsure of herself. He turned to her, looking at her sadly. He had taken a dark path, but it was one that only he could. Alphys had made the weapon for him, a blade that could fold up into a compact size. He had taken the power from the monsters, and from the voice inside his head. He didn't listen when the voice said to do things that were plain wrong, but when it was something where it could save people, Frisk had no choice. He wanted to talk to her, and tell her that he didn't want to do this. He wanted to be her child like he had been offered. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I'm sorry." was all he said. He walked away from them, knowing that they couldn't see her without her seeing him as a killer. Before the two could say anything, he was gone./div 


End file.
